NYC – Libros y Amor
by TwiDay98
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan golpea con unos libros al encantador Edward Cullen, jamás se habría imaginado que encontraría la felicidad junto a él. Los libros siempre contienen una dosis de amor.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.

**Titulo:** Libros y amor.

**Penname:** TwiDay98

**Summary:** One-Shoot: Cuando Bella Swan golpea con unos libros al encantador Edward Cullen, jamás se habría imaginado que encontraría la felicidad junto a él. Los libros siempre contienen una dosis de amor.

**GENERO PRINCIPAL:** Romance

**Pareja:** Edward y Bella

**Numero de Palabras:** 3026 Según Word

**LIBROS Y AMOR**

Seria este el primer año nuevo que pasaría sola, lejos de mi casa y de los que quería. Ya me iba acostumbrando a vivir sin compañía alguna, aunque en ocasiones una oleada de tristeza se apoderaba de mí. Era débil, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero no moriría por falta de compañía, podría soportarlo después de todo siempre había creído que se podía progresar solo.

Faltaba una semana para que el año terminara. Jessica, una de mis compañeras de clase me había invitado a una fiesta para celebrar año nuevo, últimamente pensaba mucho en eso, no era una aficionada a la moda y peor aún, eso de bailar, simplemente no era lo mío, así que estaba considerando la idea de no ir y quedarme en casa, viendo películas y comiendo lo que se me antojara, no era un mal plan. Me imagine en la fiesta haciendo el ridículo. Sacudí la cabeza intentado sacar de mi mente aquellas falsas imágenes.

Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, hacia meses que había estado pidiendo prestados unos libros y no los había regresado. Comenzaba la preocupación ya que con tantos libros en las manos, podría perder el equilibrio y ser el centro de burla por un largo tiempo. Camine despacio hacia los estantes, deseando ubicar rápidamente todos los libros.

—Chica, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Pregunto una de las trabajadoras con voz dulce.-

—No gracias, puedo con esto sola —respondí evasiva.

La chica me miro con desagrado y se alejo rápidamente. Tal vez si necesitaba un poco de ayuda, los libros eran muchos, obstruían mi vista, y aquello podía ser peligroso, pero no creí que fuera tan complicado. Camine lentamente, lo más cuidadosa posible, en mi recorrido ubique tres libros en los estantes, caí en cuenta que tenia uno texto que pertenecía a una de las repisas que ya había pasado, di me día vuelta y choque con alguien, todos los libros cayeron contra el piso, produciendo un estruendoso ruido.

— ¡Ay! -un chico con la mirada hacia el piso se retorcía de dolor—. ¡Lo lamento, de verdad, juro que fue un accidente, perdón, lo siento! —dije desesperada.

El chico de cabello cobrizo y desaliñado, levanto la cabeza. Tras unas largas y oscuras pestañas me encontré con unos ojos hipnóticos e irresistibles de un color dorado intenso.

— ¿Estás bien?-pregunte desviando la mirada.

—Sí, estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse- sonrió y dio a relucir uno perfecta y blanca dentadura—.Edward Cullen —extendió su mano frente a mí.

—Soy…-¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?¡¿Había olvidado mi nombre?-. Bella Swan –dije rápidamente, y estreche su mano. En ese preciso instante un impulso eléctrico se desvaneció rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, cuando llego al corazón sentí como este comenzaba a latir rápidamente, daba la sensación de que saltaría fuera de mi pecho. Me limite a soltar su mano velozmente. Mis mejillas ardían, deprisa baje la cabeza.

—Ya te había visto… —se toco la frente con una de sus manos, parecía confuso— ¡Claro eres mi vecina! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más –comente y di media vuelta.

— ¡Oye! Si eres mi vecina. —dijo agarrándome del brazo y logrando que volviera hacia el-. Y creo que no estoy tan bien, la frente me duele, fue un golpe duro —hizo un gesto dramático sobando su cabeza—. ¿Me acompañaras a la enfermería? —me pregunto con una sonrisa picara, fue imposible negarme.

—Vale, no quiero luego sufrir cargos de conciencia porque te suceda algo —comente algo irritada.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de enfermería, esta estaba vacía así que no tardamos mucho, colocaron en la frente de Edward un pequeño cubo de hielo, para bajar la inflamación. Cuando vi, que él se despedía de la enfermera, rápidamente salí de la sala y me dirigí hacia la salida de la escuela. Sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura.

—Bella, tan solo una pregunta y te dejo en paz —dijo con voz dulce.

La verdad era que no quería que me dejara en paz, pero era una extraña sensación, el solo tenerlo cerca hacia que perdiera el equilibrio, me colocaba nerviosa. No podía negar que Edward Cullen era un chico realmente encantador.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, a esos irresistibles ojos.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido? Porque yo no, ya te había visto pero no sabía en realidad quien eras —comento con un brillo inquietante en sus ojos.

La pregunta me molesto un poco. Claro que no me arrepentía, pero hubiera deseado que el encuentro no fuera a causa de mi torpeza. Posiblemente si era su vecina, no era de las que creaban una gran amistad con los vecinos, prefería mantener distancia, pero podía percibir que Edward era un chico que no dejaba escapar ni el más mínimo detalle.

—No me arrepiento en los más mínimo Edward —le dije colocándome enfrente de él y mirándolo a los ojos—. Solo que es complicado todo esto.

Me miro con rostro confuso, coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué es complicado Bella? —inquirió con voz dulce.

—Mantener un relación con alguien. Lo cierto es que no he hecho muchos amigos. La timidez no ayuda ¿sabes? —comente levantando una ceja.

—Vale, hare las cosas más fáciles —dijo acercándose a mí, y dándome un beso en la mejilla, regreso su lugar y me miro fijamente—.Bella Swan, ¿aceptas una invitación a cenar? —pregunto con voz suave.

Ese pequeño beso me había puesto a temblar intente controlarlo posicionando mis manos en mis piernas. Edward Cullen me había cautivado de pies a cabeza. No podía despreciar su invitación. Este chico era insoportablemente perfecto.

—Sí, acepto. Un amigo y algo de comida no estarían nada mal —dije con un tono burlón.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, todo sucedió tan rápido que no me di cuenta en qué momento Edward había tomado mi mano. Me negué a soltarla.

— ¿Cuál es tu auto? —inquirí sin dejar de mirar nuestras manos.

—Este —. Señalo un perfecto Volvo C30, lo sabía porque a mi apartamento llegaban revistas de autos, en ocasiones les echaba un vistazo. Era un auto muy lujoso.

—Es un auto hermoso —comente soltando su mano y mirando el vehículo de forma curiosa.

—Sube —dijo Edward dándome un leve empujón.

Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta y yo me limite a entrar y tomar asiento. Conocía las calles nos dirigíamos haciendo donde yo vivía, bueno…Hacia donde vivíamos, se detuvo en una casa que no estaba lejos de la mía. Poseía una fachada blanca con algunas franjas azules. El bajo del auto, yo lo imite. De nuevo tomo mi mano, la otra la ubique de forma discreta en una de mis mejillas para cerciorarme de que mantenía un color y temperatura normal, no quería pasar una vergüenza.

La puerta era de un color marrón, tenía un aspecto elegante. Entramos, la casa no era muy grande, pero si estaba llena de gigante cuadros y en una esquina pude identificar un piano de cola, observe varias lámparas de cristal y podía notar que los muebles eran fino. Edward me hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, y así lo hice.

—Tienes una maravillosa casa —afirme, seguía observando el lugar.

—Gracias —dijo mientras abría unos cajones de la cocina—. ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —desvié la mirada rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿Te gusta la pizza? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, la pizza es deliciosa –comente con la mirada perdida en uno de los cuadros.

Tome lugar en una de las sillas de cuero negro, era un gran mueble, acomodada ahí me sentía como una niñita que sentada no alcanzaba a tocar el piso con sus pies. Reí para mis adentros.

Edward se acerco hacia mí con la pizza, coloco levemente el plato en mis manos, y dejo en la mesa dos botellas de Coca-Cola.

—Coca-cola, que bien —dije levantando la botella y el asintió.

No tardamos mucho en terminaran la deliciosa pizza y la bebida. El silencio ya se había vuelto incomodo, así que decidí comentar algo para romperlo.

—Estaba deliciosa —acepte y me levante de la silla para llevar el plato y la botella a la cocina. Pero Edward fue más rápido y se interpuso en mi camino tomando la botella y el plato, para llevarlos.

Con un autentico tiro lanzo y encesto la botella en la caneca, ubico el plato en el fregadero.

—Las prepare en mi tiempo libre —admitió regresando hacia mí.

—Pues debo admitir que Edward Cullen prepara unas exquisitas pizzas —agregue con tono burlón dándole un leve golpe en el brazo —. Debo irme, queda una semana para año nuevo, tengo que arreglar la casa y realizar algunas compras. ¡Por cierto! Gracias por la invitación, fue hermoso…haberte conocido —dije nerviosa dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Tome el picaporte, pero rápidamente Edward me tomo por la cintura e hizo que quedáramos enfrente el uno del otro. Estaba encerrada, la puerta tras de mí, y el tan cerca que podía sentí su aliento al chochar contra mi rostro y lograba escuchar su respiración. Me coloque nerviosa y baje la cabeza.

—Bella… ¿En verdad quieres irte y dejar las cosas así? —pregunto tomando mi barbilla y levantándola.

Las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Estaba paralizada. Me limite a suspirar.

—Espero no te molestes por lo que hare —se acerco lentamente y me beso. Sus dulces y cálidos labios de juntaron con los míos. Sentía que la sangre hervía bajo mi piel. Mi respiración se acelero. Sentí como su lengua se deslizaba dentro de mi boca sin parar. Me aleje un poco y con los labios entreabiertos pude respirar su dulce aliento.

Decidí alejarme. Los mire fijamente y sentí una punzada en el corazón y unas ganas desquiciadas de volver a besarlo. Pero pude controlarme y me aleje de él.

Ese fuerte deseo por estar cerca de él, las ansias que tenia de volver a besarlo, no era algo normal. Amor, me sobresalte ante la idea de que pudiera estar enamorada. Entonces comprendí que alejarme de él podía causarme un daño profundo, que podría perforar mi alma.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen

Lo más lógico y cuerdo que podía haber hecho esa noche era haberme ido directamente a mi casa. Pero nada era lógico, esta situación era una total locura, y aquello me gustaba. Por una vez en la vida quería romper reglas, disfrutar, arriesgarme y sentir que mi vida era plena y satisfactoria. Y así me sentía estando cerca de Edward.

Edward y yo nos acomodamos en su cama y decidí colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Medite por un buen rato si era buena idea decirle lo que me estaba carcomiendo el corazón, lo que sentí por él. Cuando me encontraba tan cerca de Edward podía sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera tan apresurada, y como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Me aleje un poco y coloque mi rostro a la altura del suyo, tome entre mis torpes manos su angelical rostro, y le dio un corto beso en sus perfectos y cálidos labios. Luego me aleje y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te amo —le susurre al oído y volví a recostarme en su pecho.

Con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo totalmente relajado, entre vagas imágenes en mi mente recordé como había conocido a Edward. Entre los libros y mi torpeza, deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Y quede dómida entre tanto recuerdos y pensamientos que rodaban por mi mente.

El día martes Edward y yo despertamos muy temprano, el decidió llevarme a dar un paseo en su flamante Volvo, estuvo conduciendo por horas y yo con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla estaba encantada mirando tanta maravilla, bueno, para mí era maravilla, tanta naturaleza, tanta paz, eso si que era realmente hermoso. Realizamos algunas paradas, y realice algunas compras para enviarles a Charlie y a Renee de año nuevo, no deseaba que creyeran que me había olvidado de ellos y tampoco quería que ellos se olvidaran de mi. Al anochecer Edward estaciono en un gran y despampanante restaurante, conversamos y cenamos una deliciosa comida. De regreso a casa, la noche era estrellada, era una esplendida noche. Todo lo que recuerdo es aquello de ese día.

El miércoles estuvimos todo el día en su casa, viendo algunas películas, charlando sobre nuestras familias, comiendo, y otras cuantas actividades. La verdad fue él quien controlo todas las conversaciones, eso me agrado ya que no era muy buena hablando con los demás, aunque con Edward todo fluía de forma natural. Me mostro algunos libros de fotos y me explico cada una de ellas. Fue un días en el que yo lo conocí a él un poco mas y el a mí.

El jueves Edward me llevo a un lugar deslumbrante. Una pradera, era un pequeño círculo llena de gran variedad de flores coloridas, violetas, amarillas y podía distinguir unas diminutas flores blancas. No muy lejos de allí había un arroyo, del agua fluía un relajante sonido. El sol estaba en su punto más salto y nos alumbraba a Edward y a mí en mitad del hermoso prado de la forma más cálida y laxante posible. Estuvimos todo el día en ese maravilloso sitio, Edward había traído algo de comida así que no hubo problema alguno. El día siguiente le rogué porque volviéramos, me había enamorado de ese encantador sitio, y en compañía de Edward todo era aun más perfecto.

El sábado y el domingo no vi a Edward estuve en mis casa y también acompañe a Jessica a realizar algunas comprar para su famosa fiesta de fin de año.

—Iras a la fiesta, ¿no? —inquirió Jessica mientras tomaba de un estante algunos globos y serpentinas.

—Aun no lo sé Jess, además no tengo vestido para la ocasión —comente intentando buscar un pretexto para no asistir.

—Ese no es un problema, podría prestarte alguno —dijo Jessica dejando caer todo en a la barra de pago.

—Puede ser, no es mala idea —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

Deje a Jess en su casa el domingo en la tarde. Luego me dirigí a la mía decidida a llamar a mis padres. Marque rápidamente el número de su casa en Jacksonville.

— ¿Diga? —contesto Charlie con voz seca.

—Papá, soy yo, Bella —dije con cierto todo de entusiasmo.

— ¡Bella! Qué alegría oírte, ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunto alegre.

—Todo va muy bien —admití —. Llamaba para desearte un feliz año nuevo papá y decirte lo mucho que te quiero —agregue con la voz entre cortada.

—Gracias Bella, feliz año nuevo también. ¿Por qué no llamabas mañana?

—Tal vez vaya a una fiesta de fin de año, no quería pasar por alto el hecho de llamarlos, decidí hacerlo hoy.

—Comprendo, te quiero Bella, cuídate. Renee quiere hablar contigo —dijo mientras Renee llegaba al teléfono.

— ¡Bella, hija! —grito mamá —. Que feliz estoy por tu llama da, de paso…Feliz Año, no olvides que te quiero mucho Bella —dijo alegre.

—También te quiero mamá, espero que tu y Charlie pasen un lindo año nuevo —dije con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —pregunto curiosa.

—Posiblemente vaya a una fiesta —mentí de nuevo.

—Me alegra, espero que todo esté bien y estés feliz en este año nuevo —dijo con voz melancólica.

—Está bien mamá, hablamos pronto, mándale saludos a Charlie.

—Adiós Bella.

Termine la llamada. Llamarlos había sido buena idea. No tenia apetito así que me dirigí directo a mi habitación. Y quede dormida en el instante en el que coloque mi cabeza en la fría almohada.

Diciembre treinta y uno. El día transcurrió rápido y normal, aunque lograba escuchar la música a todo volumen de uno de mis vecinos. Estuve en casa todo el tiempo, hasta que tocaron la puerta en la noche.

Me dirigí para abrirla.

—Edward —dije su nombre en forma de saludo.

El no dijo nada y se limito a darme un dulce beso.

—Iremos a un lugar, ¿vale? —comento.

—Está bien —agregue tomando mi bolso.

En el recorrido pude ver la cantidad de luces que adornaban las calles y casas, y también veía como todos llevaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

El auto se detuvo. Edward me había traído a la playa. La Push. Había mucha gente, todos bailando y riendo. Era un lindo cuadro. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la playa. Eche un vistazo a mi reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las doce. Edward me llevo a un lugar en la playa en el que no hubiera tantas personas, nos sentamos en la suave arena frente al mar. Sentí su cálida mano estrechar la mía.

—Este fue el mejor año de toda mi existencia —admitió Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te conocí, no hay nada mejor que eso —sonrió.

—Para mí también lo fue, por fin me siento normal y tranquila frente a alguien, soy yo misma cuando estoy contigo —agregue con la mirada perdida en las aguas.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo al oído.

—Eres perfecto —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y se empezaron a darse muestras de afecto. Ya eran las doce.

—Feliz año nuevo —le dije a Edward, dándole un suave abrazo y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Oí su corazón, solté una pequeña sonrisa.

Me alejo de él, tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos, me miro y me beso.

—Feliz año nuevo mi Bella —agrego mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su mano frente a mí para que tan ben yo lo hiciera.

Nos fuimos caminando al borde de la playa, sentía como en ocasiones el agua chocaba contra mis pies. Mire el cielo, mire el mar…mire a Edward. Y por esa fracción de tiempo concluí que mi felicidad total hasta ahora iniciaba.

**FIN**


End file.
